The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and to grass collecting apparatus for such lawn mowers.
More particularly, the invention relates to lawn mowers employing disposable bags for collecting grass clippings and other debris.
Reference is hereby made to the U.S. Dahl application Ser. Nos. 391,934, filed Aug. 27, 1973, and 405,831, filed Oct. 12, 1973.